barajounokissfandomcom-20200213-history
Mikage Hiiragi
Mikage Hiiragi, also known as Ella, Cinderella, or Domina Galacta, is the artificial equivalent of Anis. She is the fake Rose Princess/ Dominion created by Schwartz. She too has four Rose Cards, contracting her to four artificial Rose Rhode Knights. She takes the guise of a regular school girl in Anis's class who has an obsession with Kaede. Her 'father' was a demon slayer. From the scythe that he used to slay demons came a girl. Mikage is born from the blood. This may be the reason why she can suck blood out of humans. As the Fake Rose Princess Appearance Mikage has blue eyes and dark purple hair. As a regular school girl, her hair is tied into pigtails or braids. As the Domina Galacta, her hair is up in pigtails held by rose clips on each side. She wears a layered dress with puffed sleeves and a layer of ruffles underneath. She is also seen carrying a huge scythe. Personality When Anis first meets Mikage, Anis recognizes her as a quiet, lonely girl who always has her nose in a book. Mikage seems kind and unassuming at first but deep inside, beings to grow an obsession with Kaede, constantly muttering the phrase " I want him, I want him." She thinks of kidnapping him from Anis and making Kaede her own. As the Fake Rose Princess, Mikage seems to lack leadership skills and is often bullied by her knights/ her knights don't really listen to her. She also has a sadistic, bloodthirsty side to her. It is later revealed that she harbors an inferiority complex as the Fake Rose Princess. She envies Anis for being everything she could not be -- a real girl. Before she is defeated, her feelings of envy/inferiority are resolved as Anis tells Mikage that she considers her a friend. Storyline Mikage is first seen sitting at her desk alone in the classroom when Anis comes in late. The class was given an art assignment and students were put into groups of three, but seeing as Anis was late, she is left to pair with Kaede. Anis asks Mikage if she would like to join the group and Mikage accepts the offer. Anis forces Kaede to be the art muse while she and Mikage drew Kaede sleeping. While Anis runs off to find Mutsuki, Mikage hovers over the sleeping Kaede, murmuring "I want him, I want him so badly" and seemingly leans down to kiss him. When Anis returns to where they were situated, Mikage asks Anis to do a favour for her: get Kaede to go on a date with her. At her date with Kaede, she acts like a normal girl, being thrilled about having the chance to go out with the boy of her dreams. Finally, at the ferris wheel her true motives come to light. When the Arcanar Cards starts to activate, Mikage pretends to be one of the helpless bystanders and cling onto Kaede's arm to ensure that he does not try to escape from her grasp and protect Anis. She screams, claiming that she was afraid on what was happening. Drawn in by Mikage's act and being a gentleman, Kaede decides to stay put. Trivia Category:Antagonist Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Deceased